The Coming Light
by tayllovestwilight
Summary: When you think of love you see nothing that could possibly kill a moment,and everything seems to go right. but sometimes it takes near death experiences and clans of vampires and shap shifters to really find what your looking for, in Annas case thats it.
1. Chapter 1

The Coming Light

By Taylor Konstanzer

"And sometimes life's curveballs are just the thing you need."

Chapter 1: welcome

It is almost September, this brings back the school days. I suppose it's always nice to go back to school (ha-ha) But when you've got so much changing, things seem to stay the same at the same time. Judging from that example, I guess you can tell that I'm a pretty complicated girl. Its' inevitable. I love the way I' am and I wouldn't change for anyone. But that's just personality wise. Looks is a whole other story. What I would change though, are situations at hand. For example, the fact that my parents are in the process of getting a nice divorce, and when I say nice I mean they can't be in the same room and add their name on the same holiday cards nice. Oh and the fact that I' am going to go live with my uncle jack. My parents don't want me around all the legal stuff that will start to bloom in a few days. So off to uncle Jacks I go. My uncle Jack lives in the quiet little town of Kalma, Washington. It's mostly foggy gloomy and 85% of days rainy. Question, how do I go from the hot, sunny days in Austin, Texas, to Kalma? Ill have to deal. Other then those few little things, I'm actually a very happy girl. So being who I' am, I will make this experience a good one.

My dad drove me to the airport on Saturday morning bright and early at 8:30am. Mom had other things to do (like not be in the same car with my dad for the ride). When we got their, the parking lot was as good as empty. Maybe it's because right now families are going school shopping instead of splitting up. Who knows, but that is my opinion.

I've always had a better relationship with my dad rather then my mom. I'm not sure why but that's how it's always been. I'm so much like my dad it's crazy. My mom tears her hair out of her head when she thinks about it. The goodbyes with my dad were tough, but I got through it. I guess I'm like my dad in that way.

The plane ride was pretty cool. It was my first time being on a plane and I wasn't going to forget that change from the beautiful Austin sky to the gloomy atmosphere of Washington. The difference was tremendous. After 10 minutes of being over Washington I couldn't even see out of my window the rain was beating down so hard. All I could think about was seeing my uncle jack after 7 years. When he lived in Houston I used to stay at his house for weekends on end. I loved being with my uncle jack. But then there was some kind of mix up with money in the family and my parents basically disowned him. It was really sad being that they were all so close. I will never forget one summer when I was 10 my uncle Jack and went to the rocks by the damn and we watched the fireworks across the water on the fourth of July. He took me fishing, tubing, camping, everything. It was the most fun id ever had.

My train of thought was interrupted with the pilot coming over the speaker:

"Attention passengers we have reached our destination Seattle Washington with the time being 12:00pm (time zones aren't fun.) Thank you for flying with us and we hope to have you aboard again soon."

I grabbed my brown back pack and was the 1st one off the plane. I traveled light so I was in and out of baggage claim in a blink. I underestimated the weather here and didn't think I would need a very heavy rain jacket, plus I though it wouldn't be raining as hard when I got off the plane. Well I was very wrong. I waited outside in the pouring rain for 30 minutes waiting for my uncle jack. He's lucky he came when he did because my patients and my good mood were running low.

"HEY! WHAT'S UP BUD?" (My pet name)

"Hey uncle jack!"

He helped me put my bags into his red pick up truck and we were off. It wasn't a short ride back to Kalma but it was nice catching up with my uncle, and getting dry from all the nice Kalma rain.

My uncle lives 20 minutes away from town. To me, a perfect distance. Nice privacy but if need be accessible to the people. The town was very small, very old buildings and there weren't many of them at all.

A supermarket, a all natural organic food supply store, a very tiny ice cream parlor, a wine shop, antique store, variety mart, bookstore, and the town inquirer.

Small and quaint, and to my surprise more pleasant then I expected.

413 Hidden Creek Dr. very quiet house. A 2 story beige color house, equipped with brick chimney, and a section in the front of the house was made out of stone and pebbles, a big, brown door and a side garage. A good house for a full family, but in this case just me and my uncle. My room had a big window facing out of the front of the house. And my uncle had the room in the back across the hall. My room had birch floor boards, lots of windows, and a white metal bed. My uncle's friend from his old church helped him pick out some stuff for my room. And to be honest it wasn't bad at all. I had deep green comforter with blue sheets and pillows. A small desk in the corner by the window had a small bright green lamp on it. On the back of my closet door there was a memory board with all the pictures of me and my uncle over the years. It was all so nice. This really isn't so bad after all. My closet was big with a whole row of shelves on one side and closet space on the other. I spent a little while putting my clothes away and then my uncle called me down for some lunch.

"Hey bud lunch is ready come on down"

"Kay ill be right their"

I changed out of my semi wet clothed into a tank top and jeans. I went downstairs and turned the corner to the kitchen, he had ramen noodles in 2 bowls steaming on the table. I sat down as well as he did. We sat in silence for a couple minutes trying not to burn our mouths to the point of no return. He slurped up some noodles and broke the silence.

"Later I have to go to the neighbor's house, I have to help him with something in his garage, you can come if you'd like, he has a son and a daughter your age, they will be going to school with you on Monday, you might want to get acquainted."

"Sure that sounds great, what are their names?"

"Kaleb and Emma"

"Oh…those are some cool names"

"Yeah their a little different"

"I don't mind, it would be nice to make some friends before school starts"

"Good then, we'll go after were done"

After I was done I went upstairs to go grab my brown boots and my green rain jacket that my uncle got for me. He already had the car warmed up, as I was walking through the kitchen to the front door, out of the corner of my eye, through the glass sliding doors, I saw people moving in the woods. Dark figures, but they were bigger then people, at least I think so. It was as if where ever the figures went a big cloud around them tagged along. It kind of startled me so I shook it off and went to the car.

"You Ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready Uncle Jack"

Now in any other place, if you were going to a neighbor's house, you'd just walk right over. Not in Kalma-or Washington period. You take on step out side with out protection; you're swept away like Noah's ark on the flood.

Now when I think of neighbors, I think of people that live right across the street, or down the block. No. we drove further up the winding road about 10 minutes to get to the "neighbors" house.

We parked across the street, and ran to the porch. The house was huge! It was a clay color, set back into the woods. It had a wrap around porch, and in the front of the house was 5 big huge windows parted nicely by a larger then life grey stone chimney. 2 stories and the very dark forest color of the roof gave a nice accent of the whole house its self. The light was on next to the door, and thank god for that, that was the only way I knew where I was going. My uncle knocked 3 times, the door opened automatically. In the doorway stood and older looking man looked about 46? He was like a handsome teenager with a light color scruff growing on his face, and his hair looked as if it had gotten lighter with the passing years. But he was still good looking. Black leather jacket, Nice pressed pants, and work shoes. Is he really going to be working like that in the garage?

"Jack! Welcome, I'm so glad you could come"

"Hey Miles how's everything going?"

"Fine, just fine, and who is this lovely young lady?"

He reached forward and kissed my h

"Anna and I am his niece."

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you Anna, but unnfortunaly I am being called on a work related issue."(He didn't really look convincing, I pick these things in people put very quickly, I listened more inventively)

"I am afraid that we will have to work in the garage another day, but my children are here, you are welcome to stay with them if you want"

"Well I'm not going to be the older drag; Anna can stay and get to know them"

"Sounds great jack, she can stay as long as she wants"

"Um, okay, if they don't mind…"

"No of course not, just walk in and make a right their in the big whit room"

"Thank you very much Miles this was very nice of you, and ill be by later in the week, you have a good time Anna, ill come get you around dinner"

"Okay see you later"

I didn't exactly buy Miles's story 100% although he was pretty convincing. My uncle pulled away along side Miles, and I was standing alone on the porch in the rain, looking stupid. I went inside and herd murmurs of voices coming from farther back into the house, I hung my coat up on the rack and shook the rain out of my hair. When I was done, the murmuring stopped, as well as I. I walked to the back room and turned, and I saw Kaleb and Emma, and oh my, they were magnificent.

Kaleb was tall and built; he had on a black, tight long sleeve shirt with dark jeans on, and just like his father some kind of very nice shoes. His face was perfect. Every crease every laugh line was wear it should be, even with the face he had on as I walked in, I knew that when he smiled it must have ripped the heavens open to stair down at him in awe at what he was. Along with his gorgeous over all appearance, he had the deepest most amazing dark brown eyes I had ever seen. I had no thoughts on him, because any word that I could use wouldn't do him justice.

Emma was everything that every girl wanted to be. She was the perfect size, also in a black long sleeve shirt with dark jeans on. She had pin straight, jet black hair that went down to her mid back. She had a white little headband that went around the front. She was wearing black flat shoes. (I've now noticed that the family has a thing for the color black) she had great big deep auburn eyes that sparkled even with no light, I could just picture all of the guys back at my old school just passing out at the mere sight of her. She was without a doubt the most beautiful girl I had ever seen.

Both of them must be a real big hit at school. But I wasn't sure on if their personalities matched up with their looks. But id find out.

When I walked into the room, their expressions went from frustrated and somewhat angry, to cool calm and collected.

"Hello you must be Anna"

"Um yeah and you must be Kaleb"

"Yes and this is my sister Emma"

"Hello Emma it is very nice to meet you"

"Hello."

"So this I your first say here in Kalma right Anna?"

"Yeah, it's been good so far, a lot of rain"

"Well it comes with the placement of course"

"Yeah I suppose your right"

"Um excuse me but I have to go, I have things to take care of. It was very nice meeting you Anna and ill be seeing you around school"

She shot on warning look to Kaleb and she went up stairs.

"Please forgive my sister she can be rude at times"

"Not a problem at all I'm not anyone to judge, and she was very nice"

"Well I am going to make your time here pleasant, would you like something to drink?"

When he finished his sentence he seemed tired, as if it took a lot for him to say it.

"No nothing I'm fine"

"Okay, well ill be right back make your self at home"

He walked into the kitchen and all was silent, I walked around the big white room admiring all of the diplomas that Miles had gotten along with Kaleb Emma and Grace?

"Hey I'm back"

"Um don't find me rude by asking but who is grace?"

"Oh, that would be my older sister. Aka the rebel of the family"

We sat on the couch and talked and talked and talked for a couple of hours. We got to know a lot about each other in that time, and I'm happy with what I found out.

All of a sudden we herd a thump on the roof above us.

He looked at me with such anxiety

"Oh that was just the gutters, they get filled with water, and then they just go POP, it's quite annoying"

"Oh yes we'll I can see your point their, but I hope that we have some classes together, it'll be nice having a friend already at a new school"

I put my little flirty smile on. He was cute, I was new, I liked the odds. And plus he was extremely nice and charming and inhumanly beautiful…

"Yeah I agree, you are defiantly a good friend of mine now"

He smiled and it was EXACTLY the way I had pictured it only about 1000 better. My imagination is limited, and this just opened my horizons. Perfect white teeth and his smile made the room get warmer. I almost felt like I should be curled up in a blanket next to a fireplace the mood was so incredible. Could a smile do this?

He looked over at the clock and shot a hard double take. I looked then also. It was 30 minutes to 6. The look on his faced showed worry, but it was hidden deep.

"Hey um shouldn't your Uncle be coming to get you soon?"

"Wanting me out already?"

"No nothing like that at all Anna, I just have to eat myself and I have homework and you still have unpacking and eating to do am I right?"

"Yes I do suppose you are"

"Well then maybe you should call your uncle"

"Yes I should can u show me where the phone is?"

He led me into the kitchen and pointed to the counter. I picked up the phone and dialed. He would be coming in 10-15 minutes, every minute that passed made then tension hidden deep in Kaleb's face begin to surface. I herd a honk from outside finally,

"Well I had a very nice time, thank you so much for having me here, we should do it again"

"I did also, and I defiantly agree we should"

He opened the door and politely waved to my uncle, I gave him a little flirtatious wave and I shut the door behind me.

"Anna hurry up they say is going to start hailing soon"

I ran across the street and jumped into the car, and we were off to the dry warm place I know call home.

It was 10:00 pm when I decided to go to sleep, I had eaten dinner, a very nice macaroni and cheese, taken a shower, got my clothes picked out for Monday, read a little, listened to music. Basically everything there was to do. I was bored out of my mind, and on the first day, I was very tired so I jumped into bed and snuggled into the soft green blankets. I was on the road to sleep, eyes shut ready to fall, when through my dreary eye lids I saw some kind of light, soft, far away, but noticeably bright enough to see.

I opened my eyes ands I saw where it was coming from. The window across from my bed was naked without the blinds over it. It stopped raining and hailing, and all was left wad little droplets of water and wind. Very deep inside the woods I could see the 6 colors buried in nature. They moved swiftly but you could see them swerve in and out of the trees. It was so dark, but the colors were so clear. Bright cores, with their colors floating around like graceful hanging fog. A bright red in the front followed by light green, light blue, lavender, dark grey, and bright white.

I had absolutely no idea what it was. I opened the widow and burst of wind smacked me hard in the face made a U turn around me and blew back into the night blowing my hair in a crazy way. I started out back at the colors. They stopped moving. They got closer together, and started to get dimmer and dimmer. Darker and darker, and then they disappeared. I herd nothing afterwards, just the silence of the forest. I closed the window and climbed back into bed. I got no sleep that night.

I woke up to the bright light streaming in through all 4 of my windows scattered on my walls. My room was bright and warm. Then I remembered. I scrambled up and ran to the window. I looked at where I was sure I saw the colors last night but only saw untouched woods. I was completely baffled. The house was quiet, and that usually wasn't the case with my uncle jack. I went down stairs and looked around. I found nothing. It felt like I was in one of those movies and the killer was peering at her from the crack of a closet, and I didn't know. I went into the kitchen and on the counter was a note from my uncle jack.

**Hey Bud, I went down to the grocery store and then I'm going up to the church to do some work with the other volunteers. Ill be back by dinner the latest. **

**Love Uncle Jack**

Awesome, I'm alone. But what do I do? Just sit and watch TV all day? No. I'm going out. In the garage was my Aunt Karen's old car. It was a small silver Toyota truck. It was actually something that I would get my self. I got my license a couple of months ago to. I'm defiantly not spending the day here. I went to go get dressed and brush my teeth. I put on jeans my converses, a white tank top with a black and white flannel top. I only had to put on a light jacket on today; it was just drizzling, not even. I went into the bathroom to fix myself up. I splashed water on my face. I blinked and saw my big brown glowing eyes. I put a brush through my golden brown wavy hair and let it hang down to my mid back. I tucked the hair behind my ears, grabbed my cell phone and my CD case.

The keys were in a box on my uncle's dresser in his room. I swiped those and went to the garage. The car purred as I started it. It felt so good. I pressed the control to the door. As the door was going up I was adjusting myself in the seat. I adjusted my rear view mirror and almost jumped when I saw Kaleb staring back at me from under the garage door. I rolled down the window and he came up to it.

"Hey Kaleb, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm very sorry, I was wondering what you were up to?"

"Oh nothing I was actually going to explore the town-and who dropped you off?"

"Oh I Ra-walked here."

"Kaleb I don't live around the corner from you, it must have taken for ever."

"No I take these walks quite often, you'll notice that in time"

"Well, since you're here would you like to join me?"

"I'd love to Mrs. Thompson"

"Get in"

He went around to the other side and got in. we drove back down the green lush road to the town. I wanted to see what was going on down their.

"So where are we going?"

"Oh I just wanted to check some things out in town"

"Oh well they have a very nice book and antique store, you look like the type of person that would be into classic things"

"Right on target"

"Ha I usually am"

"Well this is one person who will surprise you most of the time"

"Oh well I'm sure I can handle that."

"We'll see"

I put on the same little crooked smile that I had on when I was at his house. It showed a little amusement, and a lot of fondness. And I think he liked it. I'll have to use it more often.

I parked in front of the bookstore and we got out, as we were walking in someone called Kaleb's name.

"KALEB!"

He looked and for a second he looked worried but then he smoothed his expression off of his face.

He smiled and started to walk over. He paused and turned to me.

"Um ill be right back I'm just going to say hello to him, ill meet you inside okay?"

"Sure"

I walked inside and the pleasant ring of the entrance bell snapped me back into why I was here. To find something that I can say I like about this place, besides that fact that I've already met the 2 most outrageously gorgeous people in my life. I weaved in and out of the isles. I came to the section labeled:

OLD FICTION/WIVES TALES

I skimmed the shelves

I came across a book called "The Silent Age"

The name caught my eye and I wanted to look to see what it was about. I went to go take it off the shelf when Kaleb grabbed my hand.

"Superstitious ding bat" his white teeth on his mile long grin made me weak.

"Not at all" and I smiled widely back at him, his eyes danced at my action. But he really did scare me; I didn't even hear the little bell ring…

"How about we join my friends outside and we come back later to get your big scary book" he laughed at his own joke. It was very cute.

"Fine, who are we going to be with?"

"My friends Daniel, Elizabeth, Chris, and Madison"

"Oh well do they look at all like you and your sister?"

"Um I'm not sure what you mean"

"Oh I think you do"

I stared into his eyes for a few short seconds just to throw him off.

"Well their outside so you tell me"

He grabbed my hand and lead my out the door. There in a great big sleek black truck were these four teenagers that did not look like teenagers at all.

Daniel had small spiked brown hair, tall, not as built as Kaleb but gorgeous none the less. Bright green eyes, a white sweatshirt, jeans and once again, elegant looking shoes. He looked very warm and friendly and by the way he acted toward the rest of them he was.

Elizabeth was drop dead gorgeous; she had dark chocolate brown hair that came to her shoulders. She had light blue eyes that looked like the depths of the sea, and glossy like beach glass. She wore a light green sweater and brown flats with beaded hanging earrings. She looked as though she was with Daniel, which was just confirmed with the peck on her check I just spotted.

Chris had very short black hair, dark brown eyes and a crooked bad boy smile. He was just as big as Kaleb, and let people know it by the way he would casually flex his muscles to the other girls. He had jeans and a navy blue jacket on. He stood up against the side of the car with Madison under his arm.

She had long light brown curly hair; she had black leggings, a fancy red shirt, and a black leather jacket, along with a pair of very high heels. She had bright maroon colored eyes, and the same attitude as Chris.

I stood in front of them waiting to be judged. They all stared at me, not out of judgment but it seems like curiosity?

Elizabeth spoke first.

"Hello you must me Anna; it's very nice to meet you"

She came up to me and shook my hand.

The other 3 said their hellos in unison, and then Kaleb came up behind me.

"Okay guys lets go"

I was kind of confused

"Um go where exactly?"

"Well we are going to show you around right guys?"

Another group yes.

We all got into Daniels car, Elizabeth in the passengers seat, Chris and Madison has the captains seat, and me and Kaleb got the back.

"Yo Kaleb I don't know what you want me to show her, its Sunday, nothing good is going on"

"Well we could drive down to clear water, its still early"

"Alright but then we have to stop at my house and get some food and jackets, it might get cold tonight"

What was so special about Clearwater? I needed some kind in information

"Um Kaleb, what's in Clearwater?"

"Oh well that's a surprise" this different grin he had in wasn't familiar. It had a subliminal message in it. And I saw in his eyes that he was in a place far away staring out the car window.

Daniel popped in a black CD and music started playing. I had never herd them before. But they were great. The music filled my head. Everyone's mood abruptly changed. They all rolled down the windows and let the wind blow through their hair; they all put their hands out of the window and let their fingers flow to the beat of the music. The wind rushed into the car and swirled around our heads, my hair blew all around my face and I felt so gone from the world. I looked at Kaleb and he just looked at me sweetly.

We stopped at Daniel's house first; he lived about 5 minutes in the opposite direction of the town.

The front of his house was all glass, and the top floor was all white. From outside you could see the huge luminous chandelier that hung after the front door. We all parked, got out and walked up to the house on top of the gravel. He swung open the front door and when I walked inside it was unreal.

There were classical paintings hanging all over the front walk through on the house. Everything was so elegant. I was comparing my new home in my head, envy washed over me. We walked through the house to a door in the back. Daniel opened it and down went a flight of stairs.

We went down, and to my surprise, what my guesses of a basement, was nothing at all. There were a lot of storage closets, and what looked to be very large tool cabinets all around the room. The walls were grey, and everything was very clean and organized.

Daniel went over to a couple of the cabinets and pulled out hiking boots, jackets, blankets, the essential outdoor equipment. Elizabeth grabbed some more things from another compartment, she knew her way around the house very well, it was almost as if she lived their her self.

They through all the stuff into a black duffle bag and we went back to the car.

We were on a long stretch of road that seemed to go on forever, the lush green was gone, replaced with natures other colors. It was just as comforting none the less. We pulled over on the side of the road, I was confused, is this what we came here for? Or was their more?

Kaleb and I were the last to get out, Daniel grabbed the duffle bag from the trunk and Elizabeth's hand, and they stared at each other longingly. Even though they seemed so young, the look that they gave each other reminded me of the love much older people have for one another, people that had been together for a majority of their lives already, Madison and Chris followed behind them in each others arms. There was just so much love. I looked at Kaleb, I found that he was already looking at me, I blushed. He grabbed my arm and helped me out of the car to join the others.

We walked for a good amount of time. At first nothing seemed out of ordinary in the great big forest, but then Daniel stopped and smiled, Elizabeth right along with him. Chris and Madison caught on and held hands and began to look around above them.

What was happening?

"Kaleb what's going on?"

"Don't worry Anna, this is a very special surprise I doubt you've seen this before, Daniel how much longer?"

"Any second now"

He grabbed hold of Elizabeth's hand and they moved closer, I double took my surroundings, and noticed that things began to change. Kaleb inched a little bit closer, and a huge smile came across his face, I noticed the light that came through the trees changed. The leaves were not the same leaves that I saw before me; they changed colors ever so slightly and slowly. The light came through with dashes of different colors, I felt as though I had my own aurora borealis right here with me. It was amazingly beautiful. I was dazzled, not only did everything look different, but everyone looked different also, everyone had their own special glow, and to my surprise, Kaleb's was the brightest, as I caught him looking at me thoughtfully.

"Amazing isn't it? The leaves only do this at a certain time of day, and I thought it would be nice for you to see"

"Its amazing Kaleb thank you so much"

"Not a problem at all Anna"

He touched my hand ever so lightly and smiled


	2. Chapter 2

Chapture2: Oh wonderful emotions  
We had stopped in what I myself would call the perfect assortment of rocks, pebbled, moss, trees, boulders, and a small creek. It looked like something right out of a story book. Everyone was able to sit comfortably. Daniel and Elizabeth sat on top of a slightly higher boulder, and Chris and Madison leaned against the bottom of it. Kaleb and I sat on an old moss covered fallen tree. Daniel took some food out of the duffle bag; he passed it around for everyone to take some. It was so relaxing, the atmosphere screamed contentment, especially with this extra special show that the leaves were putting on for us.

Everything was so bright and colorful, the glow was unbelievable. I was so engulfed in my surroundings that I was imagining I could hear a piano playing so soft, that I wanted to get up and sway back and forth to it. We stayed their for a couple more hours laughing, eating running around, and splashing water from the creek on each other. The forest looked like it was on fire due to the setting sun.

"Wow Kaleb look the forest looks like its on fire, the sunset is amazing"

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, and looked to the west. They all stared at each other with anxiety. Had I said something wrong? Did I really single handedly mess up such a wonderful day?

"Um guys me and Elizabeth have to get home and take care of some things, before it gets to late, we must go NOW"

What on earth was going on? I looked at Kaleb hoping to find an answer.

"Sounds good, let's go, come on Anna"

He grabbed my hand a little rough and we all walked very fast back to the car. I could see the muscles in Kaleb's arms tighten as he dragged me behind him. I almost wanted to tell him to just flat out run, being that's what we were practically doing. We got to the car in less time then when we left.

Kaleb through me in the back and then got in, he sat a little farther away then before and stared out of the window. Daniel through the duffle bag into the trunk and flew to the front of the car. Everyone was seated, with their windows rolled up. No music, nothing just the sound of uneasy breathing and the tires going past the speed limit. It was getting darker, and everyone could tell, as the sun slipped away, they got tenser, I moved farther into the side of the car I was up against.  
Daniel was doing 80mph and I was scared senseless. What had I missed? It was 7:45pm and he was going faster and fast every ticking minute. No one said anything. I had enough.

"What in god's name is going on?!"

My voice startled them and they all jumped and looked at me, their eyes sent a shock through my system. My eyes opened wide, their eyes were not the warm inviting colors they were before. They seemed to have their own frenzy going on deep within. As if little fireworks were going of in their minds and their eyes were the windows to the excitement. It was shockingly frightful, and fascinating at the same time. Daniel stopped the car in front of the library and dropped me and Kaleb off by my car. As they were saying by they drove a way slowly.

"Um well it was very nice meeting you Anna we had a very lovely time, hope to see you again soon. Goodbye"

They were out of sight. I looked at my watch and it was 8:00pm. Kaleb stopped dead in his track on the way to my car. He sucked his chest in as if some one had punched him in the stomach. His neck tightened, and his eyes fluttered. He put his hand over his face. He sucked in his chest and left it their. In a puckered voice he said  
"Um Anna I think I'm going to walk home. It's still nice out. I'll see you later."

And he disappeared across the street into the shadows. I got into my car and turned the key. I sat idle for a few minutes with my hands on the wheel wondering what just happened to such an amazing day. All I could remember saying is that the forest looked like it was on fire. What was so wrong with that? I started to drive home, back up the long stretch of road. I was a little tense, so I had my eyes wide open. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw extremely fast dashing colors in the woods.

I wasn't stupid enough to slow down, so I went faster the colors dashed fast and faster through the trees. They reminded me of the colors that I saw last night. I was going to fast, and paying attention to the forest, that I didn't see the road turn to the right. I looked and saw momentarily. From the speed and my coordination I wasn't going to make the turn. I let go on the wheel, took my feet off of the petals and shielded my face. I clenched my eyes shut anticipating the pain. Then my body jolted forward and I slammed into the steering wheel. I had cut my forehead. Not bad but it was bleeding. Well at least I didn't die.

I looked up to check out the damage if the car. I nearly had a stroke. Their clear as day through my Aunt Karen's windshield stood this 6'7 blonde hair, black eyed woman. She had on a leather jacket with dark washed jeans and boots. She had on a metal bracelet with her name on it. Her name was short but I couldn't read it. Her eyes had so much hatred in them I almost couldn't look. She gripped onto the hood of my car staring at me. She had her jacket zipped up. There was a glow coming from inside of it, and it was obvious she was trying to hide it. I then realized that I hadn't hit a tree or anything like that. I hit her, or she caught me? She held back the car from the woods, and she looked very annoyed, I could see that past all the anger.

She lifted her hands off of the hood and ran into the woods where the colors were coming from so fast I almost didn't see her move. There were to hand prints in the hood of the car. I must be dreaming. It is only my second day here, and I've already been seeing things and practically almost died. I just have to make it home. Was I going to tell Uncle Jack? No, he would probably be upset about the fact that I'm coming home so late without leaving a note. I took my cell phone out of my pocket, and I had 9 missed calls. Ugh I'm dead. I had to control my shaking. It is very obvious that something strange is going on, and that woman. She looked so familiar, but very strange at the same time. And hoe everyone was acting earlier today. Would that have something to do with her? Oh and that fact that she stopped my speeding car with her bear hands. Tomorrow was Monday aka my 1st day of school. I'm glad that I have all my clothes picked out, because I have a lot to do and to think about. I was pulling into the driveway, and through the window I saw my uncle pacing worriedly. I opened the garage and I herd the pacing stop. I shut the garage door, while my uncle opened the one to the house.

"Anna it's almost 8:30 at night where have you been?"

"I was out with Kaleb and his friends; I was meeting people like you wanted me to."

"That's fine and all but couldn't you have left a note?"

"Well I wasn't going to be one long at first, but then we ran into people and we went out"

"Okay, You gave a very bug scare their missy, please next time you go out , leave a note or call me!"

"Okay."

"Ugh kid your going to kill, me and its only your second day here"

"Tell me about it…"

"Well do you have everything ready for school tomorrow?"

"Yes, I did everything last night."

"Okay, well you look really warn out, you better get some sleep, ill see you tomorrow morning bud"

"Kay goodnight Uncle Jack"

"Hey wait you need a ride to school tomorrow?"

"Um actually I wanted to know if I could drive Aunt Karen's car… is that's okay with you, I' am old enough to drive you know, 17"

"Um sure thing kid, just don't wreck it up to bad ha-ha"

Instant flashback to the wonder woman who busted the hood, I'm surprised he didn't see when I pulled in.

I went up stairs to my room and took off my clothes and changed into a tank top and shorts.

I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and I had 3 unread voice mails.

The 1st was from my mom saying how guilty she felt in the long run about not going to drop me off at the air port.

2nd from dad saying how much he missed me and that I had a great day at school tomorrow

And the 3rd was strange. It was 5 minutes of the only thing I could really make out was rain falling in the background, and mur-mured voices

I had just about enough for one day. I went over to shut off the lamp on my desk and paused. I turned to look at the window. I walked over and opened the blinds. I couldn't see anything, same as the night before. I climbed into bed and shut off the light. I lay their listening, and waiting for anything. But I herd nothing. I started slipping into that sweet sleep. I made it this time. I was absolutely exhausted, and nothing interrupted me.

The next morning I woke up to the light from out side shining in through my window. I put my hand over my eyes to block some of it out. Is this really happening? A sunny day? No, just the sun shinning while raining buckets. Odd, but still possible in this case, I looked at the clock and it was 7:30am. I herd my uncle Jack down stairs. I got out of bed and went over to the bathroom. My hair was a big ball is catastrophe. I hopped in the shower and woke up thanks to the nice hot water. When I got out my cheeks had a pink glow to them, most likely from the hot water. I combed my hair, brushed my teeth and went back to my room to get dressed. I put on my jeans, white long sleeve t shirt, brown rain boots, and I let my hair hang wavy. I slipped on a head band, grabbed my backpack and went down stairs.

"Hey morning bud!"

"Morning Uncle Jack"

"You better get going bud your going to be late, and from my great memory your never late for anything."

"Yeah I needed sleep last night; I guess I just got to much of it"

I grabbed a piece of toast off the table kissed my uncle jack on the cheek, grabbed my rain coat and went to the garage.

I opened the door and flicked the switch on in the garage. I stopped dead in my tracks. I looked at the hood of my aunt's car. The hand prints left from last night were gone, as if someone banged then out. But it looked brand new. This is ridiculous I need to talk to Kaleb. I'm not going to be kept in the dark about this, even if I don't necessarily know what _th_is is. Frustrated I got into my car and pressed the button for the garage door to open. No Kaleb this time. I laughed a little bit to myself, but then I remembered how I was supposed to be feeling at the moment. I was going to go March right up to him and ask him what was going on. But then again, this is only my second day here, am I just being paranoid? Maybe that woman had nothing to do with him. But I could ask him why he wanted me out so early at his house on Saturday, and why everyone was acting so weird last night. I finally figured that I didn't need to make this a mission to get answers, just a simple question, from one friends to another.

I turned into the Kalma high school parking lot. I parked on the edge on the lot, so I had a little bit of ways to walk, I didn't mind though, with schedule in hand I started to walk. I held a book over my head to keep dry when out of the corner of my eye I saw a very sleek black Nissan pull in, I recognized it. It was Miles car, so I had a pretty good idea as to who was inside. I stopped and watched. They parked under the overhang; one by one they got out, Kaleb, Emma… and the woman! My head started spinning. So it wasn't just my mind playing tricks on me! I knew she had something to do with them! My knees started shaking and my palms started sweating. Kaleb saw me and smiled.

"Hey Anna come over here! I want to introduce you to someone"

I though I was still sleeping at home except I was having a nightmare, the last thing I wanted to do was go up to the woman who had enough strength to put to dents in the hood of my car!

I walked up to them slowly, keeping my distance. I said hello to Kaleb and Emma, and out of manners I looked at the woman. She was very beautiful, I didn't take much time to notice last night, she was all in all very entrancing, she had this rough beauty to her, and you almost couldn't look away from her. She wore the same black leather jacket, light jeans, big black boots, dark makeup that accented her black eyes that were even more terrifying up close. Her hair was blonde as ever and wild hanging long down her back. Was she going to crush me in her hand if I even said anything to her?

"Anna this is Grace, Grace this is Anna"

Grace! That terrifying human being was relate to sweet Kaleb?!

"Um hello Grace"

"Hey what's goin on?"

"Nothing just trying to figure out where my classes are"

"Yeah it's tough the 1st day"

What in the world? She's so nice! Boy this town is getting weirder and weirder. The bell rang for all of the students to get out of the parking lot and into the school. We all walked in through the side doors along with everyone else. Grace sort of became my protector in the hallways of Kalma high school. It was 8:00am and 1st period was going to start, I had global with Mr. Williams, Grace had the class across from me. Apparently she had bonded with me and was fond of me from the very short moments that I've met her. She walked in front of me pushing people out of the way for us to get by. We were in the hallway with our classes in it; we had turned the corner when a group of 5 kids were walking toward where we were coming from.

Both parties started walking slower with their movements more observant. Their expressions went from joking among them selves and being cheerful to fill with resentment and somewhat hostility. There were 2 boys that were twins; in the front were very tall, short brown hair, blue eyes, white sweaters, jeans, and black shoes. My oh my were they handsome. The two girls weren't twins though. One girl had wavy/curly brown hair and green eyes, short, very delicate looking, red long sleeve shirt, jeans and flats on. The other girl was the exact opposite. Bright fiery red hair, pin straight, bright, big, green eyes, jean, green long sleeve shirt and flats. I couldn't really see the boy in the back. I saw his body just not his face.

He was built, his arms were very pale; just like the rest of his family, grey t shirt, jeans and fancy black shoes. The veins in his arms bulged. He was very much in shape, but at the same time he was the perfect size for a girl. About 6 foot? His hair was a mixture of dirty blonde, honey, and deep brown. He walked with such perfection that you would think it was impossible for him to stumble ever in his life. They all did. Now that I took the time to notice, they were basically perfect. And I though that Kaleb and his family were outrageous, these kids had my hypnotized, everything about me invited me in. I wasn't going to through my self though. I walked behind Grace as she catty-cornered me into the wall away from the other kids. They moved swiftly past us. Keeping their eyes on us, and I wasn't sure why. Then I remembered I'm new, of course their was something that I missed.

They were almost past us when they came to a slight stop .I could tell that they herd, saw, smelled, or felt something just by their movement. I got a little scarred, they looked like Chris, Madison, Daniel and Elizabeth last night, but they weren't trying to cover it up by trying to not make me feel awkward like the others did. Grace, Kaleb and Emma got on their defense. Grace pushed me into class.

"Hey leave these kids to us, we've had problems with them for a while now, stay clear of them their bad news okay?"

"Okay thank you"

"Eh no problem"

The bell rang and she returned to the hallway with her family and the other kids. They gave each other wary looks and went their separate ways. Grace across the hall, Emma down the south hall with Kaleb, The twins to the Gym, the red head up the north hall, the small brunet to the classroom next to Grace's and the boy that I didn't get a look at was coming toward the door to my classroom. I sat in the corner next to the window and there was an empty seat next to me. He walked forward into the light that shined in front of the door from the big window. He was the most entrancing thing I had ever seen before in my entire life. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. My heart was going to give out I could feel it. This wasn't some kind of cliché "Oh my goodness he was gorgeous" kind of thing, when he walked into the room, I just couldn't explain what I felt, I was all of a sudden not interested in meeting anymore new people, I didn't care about Grace, Emma, or even Kaleb… my mind was going 100 mph and it stopped when I caught him staring at me so fierce that I almost though he was going to do something that wasn't good for the people in the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3" this town...

I starred at him not realizing, he was so tense, I didn't know what to think, there was an empty seat next to me, and one across the classroom, he immediately darted for that seat. I felt some sort of rejection. I turned towards the window and tucked my hair behind my ears. He sat down in the seat and clutched the desk. He starred at the board intently.

"Uh Uh Mr. Parker, today I thought It would be nice of you to get acquainted with the new student, being she's sitting by herself, and you were the last person to come in"

Mr. Perez had a friendly smirk on his face.

"Must it be me Sir?"

He managed to get that out through his teeth, even though it wasn't the most comfortable way to talk, his voice could wake the dead it was so soft and smooth. I could have been deaf and I would have been able to hear him…

"Yes Riley now be nice and go conversant"

Riley, wow his name was a perfect match for his entire person. He slowly got up from the table and weaved through the desks to the one next to me. He stopped and closed and opened his eyes, and slowly sat down.

He sucked in very deep and blinked a handful of times, as if he walked into a room that was quarantined. I wasn't only feeling rejected, I felt insulted. I inspected myself, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with the way I looked. The vents next to me were acting up and they would stop and spurt at air at any given moment. It was quite annoying blowing at my hair. Every time that happened he would tense up and put a hand over his nose, close his eyes and clutch the desk. There was a point in the period where we had to finish a worksheet with our partner. When Mr. Perez assigned this he looked like he had just been assigned a death sentence. What is the matter with him? We were already 30 minutes into the period and I don't exactly have the courage to ask him what his problem is. I'm not the most patient person in the world, and I was getting fed up with this guy, but I was still shy because I couldn't stop looking at his face. I asked Mr. Perez to sign a pass to let me go the bathroom, I get up to go and I stumble over my backpack, and fall up against his side, I grip his arm/shoulder for support and my hair fell in his face, everyone in the classroom was looking. Kill me now please! His arm grew like a rock under my small hand. I looked up at him and found that he wasn't looking back, he just sat in his seat, biting his lips, eyes shut, holding onto the desk as if his life depended on it. I tucked my hair behind my ears, and got on my feet; I straightened out the bottom of my shirt and walked out of the classroom.

The bathroom was a little bit down the hallway, I walked in and there was a girl at the sink. Normal looking. I went over and flipped my hair back to I could wash my face. The girl dried her hands shot me a friendly look and walked out, as she left the door opened again, the small brunet walked in, she stopped short and her eyes rolled in her head. She flipped her hair behind her shoulders, sucked in and slowly walked next to me. She turned on the sink and began washing her hands. She glanced at me every few seconds. I dried my hands and walked past her as I went to go throw the paper in the garbage. She picked up her chest and shivered. I'm so done its ridiculous. I roughly chucked the paper in the trash and stormed out. She was lightly hyperventilating as I was leaving, really now do I smell? I walked back into the classroom and he was still as tense as before. I sat down and waited for the class to be over. I was so frustrated and annoyed that I just wanted to put life on hold and scream at the top of my lungs. Was this what life was going to be like here? I saw his head turn out of the corner of my eye, I looked and lord almighty he was breathtaking. I could finally get a good look at his face now, when he came into the room before I only had a 5 second look at him in the light, and it wasn't enough. Now I could fall deep into his gaze, even though it wasn't the same view on his end, I could tell that much. He has bright crystal blue eyes, with platinum white teeth. He has a clean shave, and his face was chiseled in all the right places. It was as if his face and body had been carved out of the most precious stone in the world. Even the look that he had on his face was luminous, even though on a not so handsome boy it wouldn't look so great. It was very disappointing that looking at a boy so beautiful, I was getting the look I was getting. I've never even seen him before in my life! I was so utterly confused; all I could do was half smile.

He shot his eyes back to the board and shuttered.

I ripped open my notebook and went to a clean page, took out my pan and began to write.

Okay look I don't know what your problem is with me but would you like to let me know?

I passed the notebook to him and slapped the pen on the paper. I was glad that the class was deep into a group discussion, so now I could start my interrogation with out being herd. He shot a look at the paper and his muscles did front flips in his arms, he slowly reached for the pen when the bell rang.

My stomach dropped. I think I'm going to go through just about every emotion today, great.

He pushed past me lightly and sped out of the classroom. I watched in disappointment. I gathered all of my things and went out into the hallway, and meet up with grace. She gave me a little love punch in the shoulder and we walked to the next class together, Study hall.

We walked in and got a table in the back. We sat down and grace took out a yogurt and began eating.

"So grace um can I ask you something?"

"Sure what up"

"Why are those kids we saw before bad news?"

"Oh, it's just a long thing with our families, they never got along, its not something you should dwell on though"

"Oh I was just wondering"

"Yeah I can understand that, CRAP I lost my book!! Ugh it was brand new I just got it from the bookstore this morning!"

"I was supposed to go the bookstore with Kaleb yesterday but he bailed last minute, it was really weird."

"Yeah well we can leave school property during lunch and study hall so you want to go head over their?"

"Yes defiantly! There is a book that I was going to get and I want to take a look at it"

"Alright then let's go"

We took Grace's car to the book store; all 3 of them had an individual key to the car, so it wasn't a problem just going.

We drove along the winding green road listening to music VERY loud. Well come to fun time with Grace.

Windows down speakers up all the way into town, not even lowering it one marker. We got out and went inside. Grace went over and said hey to the cashier who she knew and I went down to find my book.

"The Silent Ages"

I took a deep breathe and took the dusty book off the shelf. It was a crimson color with a black leather spine, no author, and creepy looking thing, very thick to. I flipped through the old worn pages and started walking to the back to go sit. Grace turned the corner before I could leave the isle.

"Hey did you find..."

She stared at the book and the delightful look washed from her face. Oh no, she was going to kill me wasn't she. I closed the book and put it behind my back.

"Where did you get that book Anna?"

"Um over there"

I pointed to the shelf I had gotten it from. She grabbed her head in her hand and sat down in one of the seats. She seemed very deep in thought for a few moments and then sat up and let out a deep breath. I walked forward and sat in the seat next to her.

"Are you really that interested in the book?"

"Um…yes"

"Okay well ill tell you what it's about"

She grabbed the notebook out of my hand, got up and started walking up to the front.

I got up and followed her. She went up to the cashier and slammed the book on the counter

"Dan, how did this book get here?"

"Um it came in a box like 9 months ago, so we just decided to put it on the shelves, it seemed like a good scary story"

"Well can you please dispose of it? Its garbage"

"Why would I get rid of it?"

"Fine then I'm taking it"

"Okay then let me ring it up…"

I waited behind Grace sheepishly. What was so bad about that story?

"Here you go"

"Thanks."

We walked out and go into the car.

We drove in silence for about 10 minutes before she spoke. I was shaking a little; she is just so aggressive that I felt so over powered by her. I sat with my hands intertwined staring down at the floor. We were running out of time to get back to the school, so Grace was going fast.

"Listen, I'm sorry about this, but really lets be honest this book is stupid."

"Okay, but I don't understand what's wrong with it."

"Just forget it, promise me you won't worry about it?"

"Only if you tell me why"

"All you need to know is, it has nothing to do with you, and it shouldn't have ever happened. Its all terrible and those stupid kids…"

"Okay you defiantly lost me Grace"

"Just stay away from the book, and stay away from those kids got it?"

"Fine"

I folded my arms and stared out of the window. We pulled into the parking lot just in time for the bell to ring. We got out and walked into the school. She wasn't mad at me, but she really wanted me to leave this book thing alone. I had art next and then lunch; my whole grade was in my lunch period. I already plan on sitting with Kaleb, Grace and Emma. Grace and I said our goodbyes and that we would see each other in lunch. I went downstairs to Mr. Lessee's room. I walked in and there were only 8 people tops in the room, very small, very quiet, and perfect. I sat down at one of the long tables in the back by myself, and waited for the teacher who wasn't in the room yet. I took out a notebook and started doodling. A few minutes later a woman walked into the classroom in faded jeans, boots, and a big denim shirt with paint all over it. She had fiery hair like girl I had seen this morning. Then I remembered him… Ugh. Whatever, I'll deal with him tomorrow.

"Okay well class good afternoon my name is Miss. Parker and welcome to studio art"

Parker? Like as in Riley Parker?! Were they related? Wow small town, small school, strange EVERYTHING. She was so beautiful. She has the same crystal blue eyes as riley did, with a kind smile that matched her artistic facade. She seemed like the most likeable person in the world. I got out a pen from my bag when I saw a note fall out of my bag.

Hey Anna, um I just wanted to tell you that theirs a spot at our table for you. Hopefully you'll be their -Kaleb


End file.
